The invention relates to resolution detection, and in particular to a method of detecting an optimum resolution for an electronic display device after resolution adjustment.
An electronic display device connected to a computer host may not be frequently replaced. Thus, the resolution does not generally differ. Therefore, the display card of a computer host may be designed to support only one resolution. For example, if the resolution of an electronic display device of a computer host is 1600:1200 (4:3), the display card of the computer host can be designed to support resolution of 1600:1200 only.
With the progress of computer related products, however, a single computer host may be connected to various or several electronic display devices with different resolutions, such as 16:9 or 16:10. Therefore, the display card of a computer host must be designed to support electronic display devices with different resolution.
One currently available method of providing multiple resolutions is to simulate various resolutions using the display card. For example, if an electronic display of a computer host has a resolution of 4:3, the display card of the computer host supports a resolution of 4:3. When the electronic display device is replaced, the resolution changes accordingly. If the new electronic display has a resolution of 16:9, the display card may simulate the new resolution 16:9 using the original resolution 4:3. One drawback presented by this solution, however, is that although the display card has already simulated the new resolution, the related data cannot be acquired by the electronic display device. Therefore, the electronic display device displays frames according to the original resolution, causing display distortion.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart of a conventional method for detecting resolution of an electronic display device. When an electronic display device is changed, the display card detects a new frequency and simulates a resolution accordingly (step S10). The electronic display device receives a line rate, a frame rate, and a horizontal total (step S12). The electronic display device then determines a resolution according the received parameters (step S14).
As mentioned above, the electronic display device only detects the line rate, the frame rate, and the horizontal total. The simulated resolution adjusted by the display card cannot be acquired by the electronic display device according to these parameters. Thus, the display distortion problem cannot be resolved.
Thus, a method of determining an optimum resolution according to the simulated and adjusted parameters produced by the display card is desirable.